theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Peri and Pearl Serpentine
Peri Serpentine is the daughter of The Hydra and will appear in the upcoming movie, Great Scarrier Reef. She shares her body with her sister Pearl Serpentine. Info Personality Peri is a good soul. She tends to look at the positive part in every issue, and deals better with chaos. She may seem pretty airheaded at times, but its really just because she wants to live life freely, which at times is hard, due to her sister, and the restrictions sharing a body brings. There is one thing however, the two are always excited about: gemstones and collecting them. So much that their goal is to be jewelmakers. In comparison to her sister she is both the nicest, the girliest and, strangely, the most mature one, even if her behaviour doesn't express that at all. She will get over issues more easily than her sister and definetly will get less personal about things her sister usually makes a fuss about. However, her mild scatterbrain ways make her get very carried away with things shes doing, especially if it pleasures her, almost acting selfishly while forgeting that she does share a body with another creatuere with other likes, dislikes and restrictions. Pearl can be a little hard to deal with at first, but she is definetly one of a kind. Unlike her sister, Pearl is prone to getting angry easily and will take hot headed measures, even if after she regrets it. Sassy, with a little mean streak, Pearl is an independent girl who goes by her own rules only and is full of sttityde. She has little patience for mistakes or betrayals, and can get pretty cold if someone does something she dislikes. Appearance Peri and Pearl are a naga creature, that is: half woman half serpent. Their upper body is silverish grey, and has two necks, one that holds their heads and identity and another that holds each others head. Peri have metallic blue hair with a single white streak and blue eyes with deep blue irises, and Pearl's hair is pearly white with a metallic blue streak of hair flowing from the back of her head. Peri has blue eyes with deep blue irises, as well as white skin and scales. Peri has fins in her lower arms and a dark blue tail, with purple fins at each side of her waist, scales and a teal fin at the end. They also have scales all over their body, like a snake. Monster High Family Pearl and Per are the daughter of The Hydra. Their family is incredibly unique, with a strange system of parenting, as, being the daughter of the Hydra, means there are several heads, each with different personalities, rules and each of them counts just as much as a parent as the other does. There are at least 4 heads. Peri and Pearl are sister and inhabits the same body, though with a different head. Their best friend is each other but they literally spend every second of the day with each other, which has lead to a complicated relationship between the two. They most certainly love each other and enjoy each other's company, however, so much time together can make them annoyed at times, and Peri's happy-go-lucky personality doesn't help, seeing how it so easily irritates Pearl, therefore they usually headbutt and disagree, breaking into arguments when less needed. Friends Theri relationship with Kala Mer'ri is nothing short of strange, as even though the latter can be pretty inconsiderate towards her, she has a infatuation for her, which has yet to be explained, though it could be because of her popularity and skills at dancing. Anything Kala says, Pearl will take and will do anything requested by her, which is what really is strange about their relationship, as Pearl simply will not do anything for anyone, her exception being Kala. On Sora's Team see Kala Mer'ri Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Fish Category:Sea Creatures Category:Dancers Category:Reformed characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Athletes Category:School students Category:Females Category:Fashion characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Australian characters Category:Bullies Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Conjoined twins